


Sweet Sammy Pie

by FantasyGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGeek/pseuds/FantasyGeek
Summary: Dean convinces Sam to try a bite of pie. Not as dirty as it sounds. Just ridiculous fluff and silliness.





	

“Dude, you have to try this.” Dean licked some pie filling off his lips, a forkful halfway to his mouth. “It’s so good.” He groaned.

Sam wasn’t sure if he should be turned on or roll his eyes at the noise. He settled on a little of both. “I’ll pass.” He said.

“Come on. You're like, 98% muscle. What is one bite gonna hurt?” Dean held another forkful out, the previous one having already disappeared.

Sam scowled. “I don’t really like sweets. You know that.”

“I know. It’s weird. Who doesn’t like pie?”

Sam shrugged. “Uh, me.” Sam took a sip of his water and a bite of salad to illustrate his point.

Dean’s eyes followed the path of the leafy greens. “Is it because you’re already sweet enough, Sammy?” Dean took another bite and continued with his mouth full. “Ooh, is it because you’re really a girl, made of sugar and spice and everything nice?”

Sam just scowled.

“Ah, you don’t want pie, because you’re already sweet enough to make a grown man cry?” Dean looked way too proud of himself for that one.

“If I try a bite will you stop?” Sam asked with a long suffering look.

“Mmmhmm” Dean said around another forkful.

There were only two bites left. Dean loaded up the fork and aimed it towards Sam’s lips. Sam leaned across the narrow table to take the bite. He sat back chewing and considering. It was sweet yes, but tart with a complex mix of spices. The buttery, flaky crust complimented the filling well.

“It’s good.” Sam had to admit.

Dean stuffed the last bite in his mouth and swallowed quickly. “And now it’s all gone.” He said triumphantly. Sam gave him an indecipherable look.

Suddenly Sam reached across the table and pulled Dean by the back of his head to meet him in the middle. Sam flicked his tongue out to lick some crumbs and filling from the corner of Dean's lips. “Not all of it.” Sam murmured low and deep, brushing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Dean blinked at the sudden shift in mood but got with the program quickly. He sat back, cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “Ready to go?”

Sam smirked and nodded. He totally won this round.


End file.
